We are pursuing investigations into the regulation of intraocular pressure by endogenous and exogenous adrenergic agents. Further work on the modulation of the population of Beta-adrenergic receptors in cornea, iris-ciliary body and scleratrabecular ring is planned. We will determine the necessary conditions for changes in the Beta-adrenergic pathway to occur, both in vivo and vitro, and how these changes influence the physiological responses associated with stimulation. Much of our work will be aimed at trying to establish a role for cyclic AMP in the formation of aqueous humor.